Cheap Bottle of Wine
by stargaze29
Summary: What if Lilly got on the plane to Paris?


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hannah Montana.

**Author's Note: **The song used in this fic is "For The First Time" by The Script, I only tweaked it by like a word to try and fit the story. I'm obsessed with this song and had to write a fic with it. Hope you all enjoy. : )

**"Cheap Bottle of Wine"**

Miley Stewart could not have been happier. She was on her way to Paris to do a movie with Tom Cruise and Steven Spielberg! I mean, how many eighteen year olds can say that? But the best part of it all was that her best friend Lilly Truscott was coming with her. Miley could not believe that everything had fallen perfectly into place; she'd get to film the movie and then she and Lilly would head to Stanford like she promised.

'_Yeah that's if you don't have another offer on the table. _What? No, no it just this movie and then off to college like I promised. _Technically you already broke your promise. You and Lilly were supposed to start Stanford this year, not next year._ So, what's one year gonna hurt? _True, but what happens when you get another opportunity you can't pass up and you go off to do that. You know you can't drag Lilly everywhere with you like she's a carry-on bag, right? _I would never hurt Lilly that way._ Yeah keep trying to explain away how you're gonna be the one with the amazing career, while Lilly's robbed of her college education._ SHUT UP!' Miley pushed her thoughts away as the plane started to make its decent into Paris.

Since shooting did not start for another two months, Miley was going to spend every second of her free time with Lilly until the she absolutely had to focus on the movie.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Miley said busting into Lilly's room in their shared suite. "Ready to go see the Arch de Triumph Lils?"

Miley pronouncing the name wrong again made Lilly smile, but it did not reach her eyes.

"It's the Arc de Triomphe Miles and sure just let me get dressed." said Lilly getting out of bed to get ready.

Prior to Miley's wake-up call, Lilly spent most of the early morning hours contemplating if she made the right decision joining Miley in Paris.

'Of course, this is an amazing opportunity for Miley._ Yes, for Miley, not for you. College was your dream, your opportunity._ Miley wants to go to college too and she made a promise that we would go together. _Miley has a career Lilly. You two can't always be together. You're going to have to let her go. _What if I can't? _Why can't you?_... Why can't I?' Lilly was pretty sure she had the answer and that's when Miley decided to come busting excitedly into her room.

As soon as the girls were about to head out for their first day of adventure, there was a knock on the door. Miley went to answer it, when she came face to face with one of the movie assistants.

"Hello Miss Stewart, here is your script. Mr. Spielberg says he is looking forward to shooting in the next two weeks." "What? In the next two weeks, but I thought shooting didn't start for another couple months!" Miley said interrupting the girl. "Yes, but Mr. Spielberg figured since that he finally got everyone here he'd just start shooting some of the shorter scenes sooner. He needs you to study pages '1-20', '35-40', and '50-65' of the script. I have the pages and lines highlighted. Have a nice day, see you on set!" said the over eager assistant, leaving a stunned Miley.

Miley slowly shut the door to the suite and as she turned around, the look that was on Lilly's face was like a knife to the heart.

"Lilly…I…I'm so sorry." said Miley taking Lilly's hand trying to convey just how bad she really felt.

"It's ok Miley. This is what you do. Go on. You better get on that script. I'll just go call my mom and talk to her for a while." Lilly said patting Miley's hand with her other one and then quickly retreating into her room before the tears she was holding back began to fall.

She's all laid up in bed with a broken heart,  
While I'm drinking jack all alone in my local bar,  
And we don't know how,  
How we got into this mad situation,  
Only doing things out of frustration,  
Trying to make it work but man these times are hard.

Lilly sat in her room for the next couple of days just staring out the window, while Miley diligently studied her script.

She needs me now but I can't seem to find the time,  
She's got a new job now on the unemployment line,  
And we don't know how,  
How we got into this mess is this a gods test?  
Someone help us cause we're doing our best (best)  
Trying to make it work but man these times are hard.

Miley also had a lot of wardrobe fittings to attend, leaving Lilly to herself most of the time. One day Miley was rushing out of the door when she stopped to give Lilly a hug, missing the contact between her and Lilly, but the hug she received was not like the hugs they used to share. Their interactions had become strained and robotic, and Miley did not like it at all.

But we're gonna start by  
Drinking old cheap bottles of wine,  
Sit talking up all night,  
Saying things we haven't for a while  
A while yeah  
We're smiling but we're close to tears,  
Even after all these years,  
We just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time

Oooooo…  
[Repeat 3x]

Lilly was reading in a corner of the suite, by one of the huge windows. With her knees pulled to her chest she started to look at the night sky. So into her thoughts, Lilly did not here Miley coming into the apartment. Miley felt terrible about what her and Lilly's relationship was turning into; determined to fix that Miley worked hard to set aside this night to just be with Lilly. She bought a cheap bottle of wine, some chocolates, and some flowers for Lilly at a small market nearby. She knelt in front of Lilly and handed her the flowers. Lilly began to cry and launched herself at Miley, giving her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. She knew that Miley was trying the best she could, to make her happy. The two stayed up all night cuddled on the couch drinking, eating chocolate, and reminiscing of their lives together.

She's in line at the dole  
With her head held high (high)  
While I just lost my job  
But didn't lose my pride  
And we both know how,  
How we're gonna make it work when it hurts,  
When you pick yourself up,  
You get kicked to the dirt,  
Trying to make it work but,  
Man these times are hard,

But we're gonna start by,  
Drinking old cheap bottles of wine,  
Sit talking up all night,  
Doing things we haven't for a while,  
A while yeah  
We're smiling but we're close to tears,  
Even after all these years,  
We just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time.

Oooooo…  
[Repeat 3x]

Lilly had decided to stop feeling sorry for herself, and went out on her own to explore the city of Paris. She decided that it was not helping her or Miley being sad all of the time, but she couldn't shake the feeling altogether. Little did she know that Miley had already made the biggest sacrifice of her life for her.

Yeah...  
Drinking old cheap bottles of wine,  
Sit talking up all night,  
Saying things we haven't for a while,  
We're smiling but we're close to tears,  
Even after all these years,  
We just now got the feeling that we're meeting, for the first time

(Ooooo...), yeah for the first time,  
(Ooooo...), oh for the first time,  
(Ooooo...), yeah for the first time,  
(Just now got the feeling that we're meeting... [Yeeeeaaahhh]  
For the first time)

Oh these times are hard,  
Yeah they're making us crazy  
Don't give up on me baby…

Oh these times are hard,  
Yeah they're making us crazy  
Don't give up on me baby…

Oh these times are hard,  
Yeah they're making us crazy  
Don't give up on me baby…

When Lilly walk in the door to the suite; she was surprised to see Miley standing there.

"Miley? What are you doing here shouldn't you be at your fitting?" asked Lilly.

Miley said nothing as she walked up to Lilly and handed her what looked like plane tickets.

"What are these?" said Lilly knowing what they were, but not sure what they meant.

"I don't want you to give up on me Lilly. I know it's been hard and you have been there with me every step of the way. Now it's time for me to be there for you, with you Lilly. There's always gonna be some movie, concert, or tour; but I'm never letting them come between us ever again. I told Steven that he had to find himself another girl, that I had made a promise to the girl I love and I'm gonna keep it." said Miley near tears.

"You love me?" asked Lilly in a tearful whisper.

When Miley nodded yes everything fell into place for Lilly. She was in love with Miley Ray Stewart, her best friend, her everything. That's why breaking up with Oliver, shortly before leaving for Paris, felt like nothing compared to the thought of leaving Miley's side. Lilly wiped away some of Miley's tears as she gently caressed her face.

"I love you too Miley, I always have." said Lilly crying.

No sooner than the words came out of Lilly's mouth did Miley grab her and pull her into a passionate kiss.

"Let's go home Lilly."

Oh these times are hard,  
Yeah they're making us crazy  
Don't give up on me baby…


End file.
